


A Man's Titles

by KylaBosch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaBosch/pseuds/KylaBosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//'In the North a man's title means nothing in the face of their character. And you, Sandor are the truest and most noble man I know,' said Sansa with all sincerity that only she possessed. Sandor laughed to the absurdity of such a notion.//</p>
<p>A brief drabble to go with a drawing I did last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor Clegane/grown-up!Sansa Stark Please excuse its sad state no amount of Photoshop touch up seems to work on hiding the crappiness of my scanner *sigh* X-posted here for Underthenorthernlights who was seeking this piece. Hope you enjoy!

'In the North a man's title means nothing in the face of their character. And you, Sandor are the truest and most noble man I know,' said Sansa with all sincerity that only she possessed. Sandor laughed to the absurdity of such a notion.

'Finally lost your wits have you, little bird?' he rasped in amusement. 'If I'm noble and true, then you must not be a lady,' he mocked. 

A mischievous smile crept onto her full lips as she kicked off her grey boots much to Sandor's confusion. 'Would a lady do this? ' Sansa asked in playful tones. Carefully lifting up her skirts she revealed perfect pink toes and ankles, before stepping up onto the brick rubble that was once the outer walls of Winterfell. Instinctively, Sandor slipped an arm around small of her back, just as the maiden reached out to his broad shoulders.

'If you're not a lady, then Cersei is the Maiden,' he replied with a raised brow. Her expression softened as her fingers caressed his cheek. 

'And if you're not truer, or nobler, than any knight known, then I never would have survived. Nor would I have ever found the courage, or the strength to go on,' she quietly said. 

Sandor knew not the words to answer in response. In silence, they walked as the trees around them rustled and birds sang songs of the coming summer.


End file.
